


i promise to see you again

by softkizzes



Series: IT [26]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst, Crying Richie Tozier, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Moving, Soft Eddie Kaspbrak, Soft Richie Tozier, but not really, idk why i wrote this, sorry lol, thats a tag :((, was feelin some type of way, whoops right off the bat, you could read them as being total platonic bro mates or not ;), yw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23151124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softkizzes/pseuds/softkizzes
Summary: “Richie,” Eddie says, “I’m sorry. I’m so fucking sorry, I don’t wanna do this.”“Then why are you?” Richie asks and his voice cracks. It makes Eddie’s already broken heart break into even smaller pieces.//
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: IT [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1431349
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	i promise to see you again

“I wish time would stop.”

“What?”

It was quiet before Richie spoke, a silence that no one want’s to have. It’s not uncomfortable, just sad. A sad silence that can fill a whole room, which it has. It’s filled Richie’s room.

He’s laying beside Richie, his head next to his feet and Richie’s head next to his.

Eddie looks up at Richie.

“I wish everything would stop, and you wouldn’t have to—“ Richie stops to take in a shaky breath, “—to leave.”

“I know,” Eddie whispers, “Me too.” He looks back at the ceiling, staring at the bumps.

It’s silent again and Eddie feels like crying. He feels like running into a field and screaming and then crying. But he can’t. 

He broke his arm, fought some crazy ass demon clown— which basically changed his whole summer— why should he cry over this?

Well, now that he thinks about it, he probably should be crying.

He’s moving away, for God’s sake, moving away from Derry. Moving away from his friends.

Eddie had realized how they’ve all been drifting away.

First Bev, the week after they fought It, then Bill, Stan, and now him.

He hates it. Despises it. 

But he can’t do anything about it, he hates that too.

He realizes it isn’t silent anymore, and he looks back up to see Richie shoving his glasses off and rubbing his eyes, little sobs coming out of him.

Eddie’s heart drops and shatters, like glass.

He sits up, crawling over to Richie.

Richie feels the bed shift and he freezes for a moment before moving his hands.

His eyes are red, puffy and Eddie can tell how hard he’s been trying to hold the tears in.

“Richie,” Eddie says, “I’m sorry. I’m so fucking sorry, I don’t wanna do this.”

“Then why are you?” Richie asks and his voice cracks. It makes Eddie’s already broken heart break into even smaller pieces.

“My mom,” Eddie presses his hands against Richie’s cheeks, rubbing the tears away, “God, Rich— if I could do anything about it I would in a heartbeat.”

Richie nods, closing his eyes and a few more tears slip out.

“I’ll make you a promise.”

Richie opens his eyes, “What?”

“When were old,” Eddie says, “I’ll find you again, okay?”

“Even if we’re old and crusty?”

Eddie laughs, “Yeah, fine, I’ll still find you when I’m old and crusty.”

Richie grins, putting his hands on Eddie’s forearm.

“Okay, I’ll find you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> My school is out for 2 weeks for corona so ill get to write more woohoo :)
> 
> Kudos? Comments?
> 
> I appreciate each and every one of them 💕


End file.
